The present invention relates to a carbon dioxide gas detection element.
As a carbon dioxide gas detection element, a solid-electrolyte type carbon dioxide gas detection element has been used. A sodium ion conductor has been used as a solid electrolyte.
Since a conventional sodium ion conductor is formed by sintering a ceramic material as a crystal powder, through holes are sometimes formed in the conductor. If through holes are formed in the ion conductor, the electromotive force generated by the difference in carbon dioxide gas concentration between a detection pole and a reference pole cannot be stabilized. In addition, the residual carbon dioxide gas in cavities increases the hysteresis. Furthermore, a deterioration in repeating reproducibility occurs.